Tsubasa characters discover fanfiction
by Gwendal Wincott
Summary: Mokona has a gift for everyone. It's just not a great gift. Usual pairings : Sakura Li/ Syaoran Li, Princess Tsubasa/ Tsubasa Li, Fuuma/Kamui, Seishirou/Subaru, Touya/Yukito. Fai/Kurogane hinted, Doumeki/Watanuki hinted.


Disclaimer: Tsubasa reservoir chronicles belong to clamp.

Tsubasa characters discover fanfiction

Mokona, "Mokona has a gift from Yuko.

Kurogane, "oh please keep that shitty thing away from me."

Fai, "now now don't be so angry Kuro tan."

Sakura looks up, interested to see what Yuko has sent, "what is it Mokona?"

Syaoran, "it looks like a laptop."

Mokona nodded, "there's a letter too. I'll read it."

 _My dear friends_

 _Please see a site called fanfiction and search Tsubasa reservoir chronicle. You'll find some interesting things there._

 _Good luck._

 _Yuko_

Kurogane, "I have a bad feeling about this. I say we break the damn thing."

Fuuma, "now now, don't be so angry."

Kamui, "Hmph."

Subaru, "it wouldn't hurt to see it, would it Seishirou san?"

Seishirou smiled, "of course not. Syaoran dear why don't you see it?"

Tsubasa Li, "we should father."

And so Syaoran did exactly what Yuko said and what Syaoran saw made him faint.

Fai,"yoo hoo Syaoran. I wonder what he saw…"

Seishirou, "he is saying something."

Syaoran still on ground, "don't... Kurogane... Kill..."

Princess Tsubasa," I think we should all see it."

And so they all saw it.

Kurogane, "what rubbish is this? Why am I paired up with this mage?"

Fuma smiled wickedly, "my my Kamui we have some m rated stories too."

Tsubasa," why why am I paired with my own father?"

Sakura, "explains why your father Fainted."

Fai,"oh my, seems like I am very popular. What is mpreg by the way?"

Kurogane, "I don't care. Why am I paired up with you? We have more m rated stories than the leads."

Touya, "yuki, you and me are loved, whether it's Tsubasa or card captors."

Yukito,"ah I don't think now is the best time to smile my king."

Princess Tsubasa,"ah Kurogane san I found it. Mpreg means when a man can also bear children."

Kurogane was rooted to spot. Wind was blowing behind him but Kurogane just stood there without moving.

Fuma, "he is in a shock."

Mokona, "Kuro pii, hey kuro you dead or alive?"

Kurogane, "white bun call that bitch now. I need ginryuu. Now."

Fai and Fuma held back Kurogane," no ! what is this fuck shit? Has the whole world gone mad? "

Subaru, "but it's not Yuko san's fault."

Kurogane huffed, "it is her fault. Why the hell did she told us to look for it?"

Kamui, "relax it's just a fiction. Why are you so angry? You should be happy that you are loved."

Seishirou kissed Subaru, "we are popular too. There are stories about you and me too. Though I wonder which idiot paired me up with the wizard."

Seishirou looked at Kamui, "stay away from Subaru. He is mine."

Kamui, "are you alright? He is my twin. I already have your brother."

Kamui, "I'll suck them dry, the idiots who paired me up with my own twin. Not to mention the mage."

Princess Tsubasa, "now now Kamui you were just telling kuro san to calm down."

Mokona, "Mokona is loved."

Syaoran finally got up, "what, what is happening, please someone tell me it's a dream."

Fai, "oh my I am even paired with Ashura ou. Wow. I really am popular."

Kurogane, "oh shut up. You are actually concerned about popularity."

Sakura, "they even paired me with Fai san and Kurogane san. That's sad."

Kurogane and Fai looked at Sakura and patted her head, "don't be afraid of us princess. You are like our little sister."

Sakura smiled, "I know. That's why it doesn't bother me at all."

Kurogane huffed," well it bothers me. I mean..."

Mokono giggled, "maybe it bothers ya cause it's true….."

Kurogane, "what did you say? you little shit…."

Fai, "now now kuro tan. Calm down."

Fai, "they paired me with Syaoran Kun too you know. It doesn't matter."

Mokona, "I told ya this would be the best gift. Gotta tell Yuko."

Everyone shouted, "it's the worst gift."

Kamui took out his talons, "let's get rid of the damn thing."

Kamui slashed the laptop. It fell to the floor broken in two pieces.

Yuko in her shop, "heh heh heh I wonder how they are taking it."

Watanuki and Doumeki, "you are evil. You made us go through that, now them."

Yuko just smirked, "this was inevitable."

* * *

 **Author's note**

This is just a fiction. Please don't take it seriously. I respect everyone's opinion. Everyone has the right to support the pairing they want. This is just what I thought characters would think. It's just a humorous story. Nothing more.


End file.
